


Running

by junbaitarashian



Series: Everlasting AU [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/junbaitarashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of running and hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> the events in this drabble take place some time before "112 years after".

Kazunari remembers the pitchforks and torches, the fear in a child's eye. 

Remembers running _running. ___

Remembers the cold chill of the wind in his back.

Remembers the uncertainty in Jun's voice.

" What will we do now?" He had asked.

 _Run ___

And they did; from town to town.

They ran to stay alive. They ran to hide the curse. They ran and ran. 

For many years they ran, until Jun could run no more and Kazu would not grow old.

"I'll tell them you are my grandchild. I'll keep you safe," Jun had said. The town people believed them.

Untill the day he died, Jun kept him safe, lied and held him dear.

Kazu remembers. Even after 112 years, he still remembers, still keeps running, still keeps hiding his undue curse...


End file.
